Talk:Truth Or Hair/@comment-24654044-20160517084836/@comment-26891206-20160605174203
I do it too, try to keep up to date and remember everything from past to catch all easter eggs and nyances (while keeping open mind) but EAH clashes so much in books, diaries, show and other information I have seperated them in my mind as it was driving me crazy. They just can't be put together as a whole so it would make sense. There is too much conflicts. What I think is a bad move from Mattel is to conflict the diaries of the dolls and show as the dolls are the show, if you understand? They are the representation of the characters, they're the thing you can make the show alive in your plays, the show and diaries should go together! Also the official information given out as they are about the characters and dolls. I understand the books live their own life as there is three different writers with different views and who want to portray things differently. I have finished the fan fic that I'm about to put in internet ages ago (to page 135) and then kept on writing and have almost 400 pages by now... :S Currently I'm reading it through again and trying to imporve it and then write the ending as it'll be a bit different than how the story continues. (As the "part 2" starts where the story should end. Then I have to work hard on the part 2 and 3 and make them more coherent. Part 2 would be about Amidala's struggle is she a hero or a princess and about portals she found. (I have to think about that as I'm starting to bring it too close perhaps to Nordic mythology) Part three would be how she defeats her foe through the story but breaks the Ever After, is expelled and how she has to put it all back together again. Or so I have planned. I'm really glad someone has actually read it! ^^ Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it! I used to be too close for my project as I had long hair and I kept knitting it to my project. ;D (Bad posture. I need Evil Queen snapping at me "Don't slouch!") I too wish upgrades on the profiles and I insist the profiles of the princes! I want to know more about Hopper and Humphrey! I have also wondered as so many villain decided to be good what happens to the stories? Every story do need a villain or they are boring (Evil Queen was right about that). And to be completely honest, it's boring that everyone wants to be good! I like Faybelle how she embraces who she is and is proud of her heritage. (As a Carelian heritage is important to me) I know not many would want to play with "the bad guy" so it's better from the doll selling point of view that everyone are good but I do wish there would be villains who wants to be it and be proud of it. It doesn't have to mean you must be mean and evil just because you're a villain. Kitty and Lizzie do it well. (Though they're not villain villains but still) I started to study Daring when I wrote him to my fan fic and in it he turned out to be just a nice guy who had huge pressure to be the most charming of them all because he doesn't want to dissapoint his family. And that's why he is such a pain in a saddle. In Semi-Charming kind of life and diaries he was a normal, happy boy with quite the same upbringing with Dexter, Darling took the hardest upbringing, so what happened to Daring? His opposite side is a coward as seen in Spring Unsprung, he is terrified of looking bad like seen in Dragon Games; they tell he has absolutely no self confidence. I have tried to find hints from the show or books what could have been so traumatizing that he lost it so completely? (I like villains backstories too but I believe there is no perfect life for anyone even though for Apple they have made such. The incident with the well is the only bad thing happened to her ever. O.o) I have very active imagination so I take everything out of everyone and speculate their backgrounds from the facts. I guess that keeps me interested still as the show is trying to find itself again. Like we know nothing of Jillian but from two pictures I have made a whole life story for her already. :D And it includes carrying donkeys. ;) Your book was great! Here is an answering fan fic book for it! :D